New Home
by ItsKpex
Summary: Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear have been searching far and wide for someone to give them a home. Now, a little boy and his father are able to give them one. [Oneshot]
"FREE BEARS! FREE BEARS HERE!" A small grizzly bear shouted from a box on the side of the road. He jumped over and over, trying to get someone's attention. But, no one stopped. The small grizzly just sighed and sat down in the small brown box, the words 'Free Bears' crudely written on the side of it. The grizzly bear looked at the two other Bears in the box with him, a panda bear and a polar bear.

"No one wants to stop," The baby grizzly said to the other two.

"Grizz, do people not like us?" The panda asked. Grizz's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course not, Pan Pan. Someone will stop soon. I know it." Grizz assured his brothers. The third bear, Ice, just stayed silent as usual. They heard cars pass them by as they all sat in silence, thunder starting to rumble above them. The trio looked at the sky to see that the clouds had changed to a dark grey color, rain started to drizzle.

"Aww man, it's raining," Panda said dejectedly. Grizz stood up to close the flaps on the box when he saw a car stopped on the other side of the road.

"Dad? It's starting to rain," A little boy, around 6 or 7, told his dad.

"Don't worry, Jace. We'll be moving in no time." The boy's father told him assuringly. Lightning flashed, followed by a large boom of lightning. Grizz squealed and fell back into the box, almost landing on Panda and Ice Bear. Jason looked over to the source of the squeal, and took notice of the box that lay across the road. Jason watched as he saw a brown paw grab the side of the box and a small grizzly poke his head up. Grizz saw the little boy standing there and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hey, dad? Look! There's a bear in that box!" Jason tugged on his dad's shirt. His father looked across the street and saw the brown bear look at him, smiling.

"Jace, I know what your thinking, and the answer is no," his dad said, closing the hood of his suv.

"But, daddy. It's going to storm. It's not safe." Jason started to tear up, not wanting something bad to happen to the bear. By now, the other two brothers had joined Grizz, watching the whole scene unfold. Jason's dad looked at the box to see two more Bears, a panda and a polar bear beside the grizzly. They all had hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Jason, we can't take care of bears in our house, your mother would flip if we brought Bears home." His father told him, still standing by his answer. Jason looked at the box and saw the three bears, all staring at him with cute eyes.

"Dad, please? I'll take good care of them. They won't survive out here." Jason pleaded his dad, using his sad eyes to an advantage. Jason's dad sighed and put his hand on his face.

"Alright, I'll let you keep them. But, you have to promise me that you'll feed them, give them baths, make sure you-,"

"Yeah I know! I promise!" Jason already started to cross the street, not before looking both ways. He approached the box nervously, as the three bears inside were still staring at him. Grizz was very excited, his little tail wagging. Panda was afraid, ducking back into the box. Ice Bear, well, had a blank expression on his face as usual.

"Would you want to come home with us?" Jason asked nervously. Grizz's ears perked up as he heard those words.

"Really!?" Grizz asked unbelievingly. Panda poked his head up, still afraid.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to?"

"Yes!" Panda jumped up, giving Jason a giant smile. Jason giggled and smiled at them. 'They're so cute!' Jason thought to himself. Jason looked at Ice Bear, who nodded in response. Jason picked up the box and walked back to his dad, who opened the door to the backseat of the car. Jason placed the box on the seat next to him and sat down. Jason's father got into the driver seat and started the car. Grizz was the first to climb out of the box. He walked up to Jason, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Grizz said, burying his face into Jason's blue shirt. Panda jumped out and ran over and hugged Jason too.

"You're welcome," Jason smiled gently, "What are your names?"

"I'm Grizz, this is Panda, and..." Grizz looked towards the box to see that Ice Bear was missing.

"Uh, Panda? Where's our brother?" Grizz asked nervously. Panda shrugged as him and Grizz looked back at Jason. They started laughing hysterically, and Jason looked at them with confusion.

"What?" Jason asked curiously. He then felt something jump on his head. He reached up and felt something furry on his head. Jason gently grabbed it and lowered it from his head. It was Ice Bear. "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Jason asked Ice Bear, who didn't say anything in response. "Silent and sneaky. Like a ninja!" Jason laughed and put him down next to his brothers. The trio of baby bears then climbed onto Jason's lap, snuggling into his body. Jason just smiled and wrapped his arm around them. Jason's dad watched this unfold from the rear view mirror with a smile. He continued to drive through downtown San Francisco to their home.

~Hey Guys! I had this idea in my head for a couple days, and I wanted to actually write it out so I didn't forget it. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
